Randy Couture vs. Tim Sylvia
The fight was for the UFC heavyweight title with Tim Sylvia defending. Randy Couture came out of retirement for the bout. The Fight The first round began. The fighters circled for a few seconds. Couture landed a big right hand. Sylvia was knocked flying backwards. Couture pounced as Sylvia struggled to get up. The crowd roared. Couture got Sylvia's back, struggling to slam him down. Couture got the takedown, retaining Sylvia's back with Couture on the bottom. The crowd was still roaring. Sylvia utilized wrist control to prevent any ground-and-pound from happening at all. The crowd chanted 'Randy'. The referee told Sylvia that he was not standing the fighters up. Couture landed some shots. The referee told the fighters to work. Couture began looking for the rear-naked choke. The boring first round ended. The second round began. They circled once more. They clinched once more. Sylvia landed a good uppercut inside. They broke. Couture landed an overtop right and then a jab. Couture landed another big right. They clinched and Sylvia slammed a knee to the body and they slammed into the fence. They exchanged dirty boxign and broke. They clinched again. The crowd began chanting 'Randy'. Couture threw Sylvia down and Couture landed some ground-and-pound. Sylvia landed a shot from the bottom. Sylvia landed another shot from the bottom. Couture landed a wicked hammerfist. Sylvia pulled full guard. Sylvia landed a good elbow and then another. Couture landed a hammerfist. Couture landed a good elbow and more ground-and-pound. The referee told the fighters to work. Couture stood and ate a few upkicks. Couture landed a hammerfist and then another. Sylvia landed a hard shot from the bottom. Sylvia's nose was bloodied up. The referee told them to work. Sylvia pulled full guard. Couture landed an elbow. The referee stood the fight up finally. There were boos. Couture landed a combination with a left hook. They clinched and Sylvia landed a big knee. Couture got the sweep takedown but the second round ended. Sylvia was breathing heavy. Couture had won that round as well as the first. The third round began. Couture landed a good left. Couture landed a leg kick. Couture landed another big right and then an overhand right. Sylvia landed a hard jab. Couture showed very good head movement. Couture landed another big right and then another. Sylvia landed a jab. The crowd chanted 'Randy'. Couture landed a massive right. Couture landed another big right. Couture landed a big left and then ate a knee from Sylvia. They exchanged jabs. Couture landed a good combination. Couture with a hard combination including a left hook. Both fighters were tired. Couture landed a good combination and another big right and another. Fifteen seconds remained now. Couture landed a combination. Couture landed an uppercut. The third round ended. Couture had won the round. The fourth round began. They touched gloves. Couture went for the takedown and Sylvia sprawled but Couture got the takedown after a while into Sylvia's full guard. Sylvia executed good wrist control but Couture broke free and landed some hammerfists. Couture landed a good hammerfist from the top. Sylvia landed a shot from the bottom. The referee stood the fight up. Couture landed a big right hand. Couture landed a big overhand right and another. They clinched and Couture went for the takedown into side control. The crowd roared. Couture got full mount. The crowd was roaring. Sylvia looked exhausted. Sylvia rolled out and stood, going for north-south position now on top and landing body shots. Couture got to his feet. Sylvia dragged him back down and landed more body shots. They stood. The fourth round ended. The fifth round ended. They touched gloves. Couture landed a good right. They clinched. Sylvia landed a good uppercut inside. Couture got the slam takedown into half-guard. Couture threw elbows from the top. Couture stood and made it to side control. Sylvia used the fence to attempt to escape but Couture had none of it. Couture landed a knee to Sylvia's midsection. Couture landed more knees. Couture dropped more short elbows and landed more knees to the body. Couture made it to full mount. Sylvia rolled out and they stood. Couture got another takedown into Sylvia's full guard. Sylvia's face was bloody and his eye was swollen. Couture stood and the fifth round ended. Couture won by unanimous decision and won the heavyweight championship.